Blacksmithing Basics
Treść Orc forge-wives say they're the only ones who know how to smith. I say mudcrabs to that! I'll show you how to find ore, extract ingots from the ore, explain crafting styles, and then teach you how to craft a weapon. Soon enough, you'll call yourself a blacksmith. Step 1: Get Some Iron Ore Iron ore is the simplest to work, and easy to replace if you make a mistake. Look for rusty, dull rock near big rock outcroppings. Then you mine it. If you don't mine it yourself, buy it from people who mine it, or ask a friend to loan you some. When you have ten chunks of iron ore, you're ready for the next step. Step 2: Refine Ingots Find a blacksmithing station. Then make iron ingots from your ten chunks of iron ore. This is called "refinement." If you want to know why, ask a forge-wife. Step 3: Choose A Style Every race has a style of blacksmithing, and each favors a traditional material. I call this a "style material" because it's easy to remember. The Orc style works best for me, but I'm an Orc. If you're an Imperial, start with material for the Imperial style. Blacksmiths sell them, if you can't find them anywhere else. Step 4: Make An Iron Dagger Iron daggers are easy to make. You need one style material, two iron ingots, and a steady hand with a hammer. When you have these things, find a blacksmithing station and craft an iron dagger. For better quality blades, use more ingots to make it. But for now, use two iron ingots. Step 5: Admire Your Iron Dagger Take a moment to admire your work. It's not "just an iron dagger." You pulled metal from the ground and forged into a tool that can end lives. Respect what you've made. Forge-wives won't be impressed with your iron dagger, but what do they know? You're a blacksmith if you do the work, not if you marry into it. Remember: iron daggers today, ebony greatswords tomorrow. Appendix: Advanced Smithing If you really want to show up the forge-wives, you need to know more than just iron daggers. Improving Weapons and Armor Use a "temper" to improve weapons and armor you've smithed. I call them that because I can never find one when I need it. This always makes me lose my temper. When you find one, bring it to a blacksmithing station with the item you want to improve. The more tempers you have, the greater the chance to improve the quality. But this is not a guarantee. If you do it wrong, you'll lose the tempers and the item. Deconstruction If you're short on materials, you can deconstruct them from weapons or armor. You'll destroy the item when you break it down, and you'll only salvage part of what went into making it, but it's a quick way to get ingots. Researching Traits One way to annoy a forge-wife is to buy her finest items, take them apart, and research the best traits of her weapons and armor. Then you can make copies of her best work and sell them for less. Do it all on her own blacksmithing station if you really want to make her angry. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Żony-kuźni orków twierdzą, że tylko one mogą znać się na kowalstwie. Mówię ci, kraby błotne też! Pokażę ci, jak znajdować rudę, wytapiać sztabki z rudy, wyjaśnię style rzemieślnicze, a następnie nauczę cię, jak wytwarzać broń. Wkrótce będziesz mógł nazywać siebie kowalem. Krok 1: Zdobądź trochę rudy żelaza Ruda żelaza jest najłatwiejsza w obróbce i łatwo ją zastąpić, jeśli popełnisz błąd. Poszukaj rdzawej, matowej skały w pobliżu dużych odsłoniętych skał. A potem ją wydobądź. Jeśli nie wydobywasz rudy sam, kup ją od ludzi, którzy się tym zajmują, albo poproś znajomego, żeby ci pożyczył trochę. Gdy masz dziesięć kawałków rudy żelaza, jesteś gotowy na następny krok. Krok 2: Przerób sztabki Znajdź kuźnię. Następnie zrób sztabki żelaza z twoich dziesięciu kawałków rudy żelaza. Nazywa się to „przeróbką”. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego, zapytaj żonę-kuźni. Krok 3: Wybierz styl Każda rasa ma swój styl kowalstwa i każda preferuje swój tradycyjny materiał. Nazywam to „materiałem stylu”, bo łatwo to zapamiętać. Styl Orków najlepiej do mnie pasuje, jednak jestem Orkiem. Jeśli jesteś Cesarskim, zacznij od materiału stylu Cesarskich. Kowale sprzedają materiały, jeśli nie możesz ich znaleźć nigdzie indziej. Krok 4: Zrób sztylet z żelaza Sztylety z żelaza są łatwe to zrobienia. Potrzebujesz jednego materiału stylu, dwóch sztabek żelaza, pewnej dłoni i młota. Kiedy masz wszystkie te rzeczy, znajdź kuźnię i wykonaj sztylet z żelaza. Aby uzyskać ostrze lepszej jakości, użyj większej ilości sztabek. Ale jak na razie wystarczą dwie sztabki żelaza. Krok 5: Podziwiaj swój sztylet z żelaza Poświęć chwilę na podziwianie swojej pracy. To nie jest „tylko sztylet z żelaza”. Wyciągnąłeś metal z ziemi i przekułeś go w narzędzie, którym można zakończyć życie. Szanuj to, co zrobiłeś. Twój żelazny sztylet nie zrobi wrażenia na żonach-kuźni, ale co one tam wiedzą? Jesteś kowalem, jeśli wykonujesz tę pracę, nie jeśli się w nią wżenisz. Pamiętaj: sztylety z żelaza dziś, wielkie miecze z ebonu jutro. Dodatek: Zaawansowane kowalstwo Jeśli naprawdę chcesz pokazać się żonom-kuźni, musisz znać więcej niż tylko żelazne sztylety. Ulepszanie broni i zbroi Używaj „przedmiotów hartujących”, aby ulepszyć broń i zbroje, które wykuwasz. Nazywam je tak, ponieważ trudno mi je znaleźć, zwłaszcza kiedy ich potrzebuję. Szukanie ich na pewno cię zahartuje. Kiedy je znajdziesz, zanieś je do kuźni wraz z przedmiotem, który chcesz ulepszyć. Im więcej masz przedmiotów hartujących, tym większa szansa na poprawę jakości. Ale nie ma gwarancji. Jeśli zrobisz to źle, stracisz przedmioty hartujące i przedmiot. Dekonstrukcja Jeśli brakuje ci materiałów, możesz zdekonstruować broń lub zbroję. Rozkładając przedmiot, zniszczysz go i odzyskasz tylko część materiałów, z których był zrobiony, ale to szybki sposób na zdobycie sztabek. Badanie cech Jednym ze sposobów na zirytowanie żony-kuźni jest kupowanie jej najlepszych przedmiotów, rozkładanie ich na części i badanie najlepszych cech jej broni i zbroi. Wtedy możesz wykonywać kopie jej najlepszych prac i sprzedawać je za niższą cenę. Zrób to wszystko w jej własnej kuźni, jeśli naprawdę chcesz ją rozzłościć. Kategoria:Online: Książki